Harry Potter and the Ring of Power
by Harry's Half Brother
Summary: Harry's 6th Year. Harry is mourning for Sirius. He leaves the Dursleys and an adventure ensues! Mainly HHr with a few other ships thrown in. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Beginning 

Harry lied without movement on his small cot on Privet Drive, everything around him was blurred and unfocused- his whole world has been turned upside down. It was only a few hours ago that one of his last adult mentors was finally put to rest. Sirius Black died just a few days ago trying to protect the world, as he knew it. Harry wish he could have done something… if only Sirius hadn't put the followed him he would still have his godfather with him in the realm of the living.

_Why does everything have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve all of this? I want to be like every other teenager… I don't want to live in fear… I don't want to hurt anyone who makes the mistake of coming close to me… I have to get out of here…_

With that Harry started to pack his trunk. Where he was going, even he didn't know the answer. He just knew that he had to get as far away from this world as he possibly could. Harry scribbled a quick note to Hermione and Ron telling them that he was leaving for a while and not to worry about him. He also added for them to not come looking for him. These were dangerous times, they risked enough just being his friends, he didn't need to put themselves on the line again on his accord. He quickly tied the two notes to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way.

Harry gently opened his window as to not wake up the Dursleys. He set his broom just outside the opening and went back for his trunk. As he was hoisting the trunk through the window, he hit the lamp that was on his nightstand and it came crashing to the floor smashing into a thousand pieces. Harry quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak as Dudley Dursley rushed into the room. Harry hoisted himself out the window as one of Dursley's meat hooks grabbed his shirt. Harry was in no mood to be caught escaping, especially by fat little cousin. In one swift motion he punched Dudley squarely in the face and slammed the window down on his hands. With the deed done he hurriedly flew away, although he did not know exactly where he was going.

Harry flew around for hours trying to think of the best place to go. As he was flying over Hogsmeade he spotted the Shrieking Shack. "There we go!" Harry yelled. He was going to be spending a few nights in the Shrieking Shack. He didn't care about danger anymore, he didn't think he had much to lose anyway.

Harry started to descend upon the ghastly building and landing on the third floor terrace. He found a musty old bed, a few lamps, and an old dresser.

"Not much, but it'll have to do… at least for now…"

Harry quickly cleaned the bed without his wand, he still wasn't of age, and hoisted himself into the bed so he could call it a night.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day somewhat rejuvenated. That wasn't really the best bed he had ever slept on. He even considered it worst than the cupboard under the stairs. He slowly got out of bed and stretched out. He was quite sore for some reason; he figured it was because of the length of time he spent on his broom.

Harry decided to make a trip to Hogsmeade village since he had nothing better to do. He hoped he wouldn't see anyone he knew, they'd surely tell everyone what he was up to. He grabbed his wand and shoved it up his sleeve to conceal it. He exited the old house and moseyed down into his school year haven. He noticed that the village was quite busy for it not being a school year and all. He decided that he better get something to eat since he hadn't eaten in eleven hours. He quickly grabbed something to eat and went to the small shops around the village. He never knew that these shops existed until today. He was usually in such a rush that he never could take a look at what was really available in this town.

As he was scoping out one of the jewelry stores he noticed wand sheaths of many shapes and sizes hanging on the walls. He noticed two in particular. The first one he saw was solid gold with a gryphon with rubies for eyes holding a silver snake with diamonds for its eyes in the gryphon's mouth. Harry couldn't resist, he just had to buy that, no matter what the cost. The other was just as elegant. It was a silver studded gryphon that almost mimicked the other one. It too had the snake in its mouth. Harry didn't know what he'd do with two, but he decided he could probably make a gift out of the other one. He bought both of them and they came out to 2,000 galleons. Harry generally didn't carry that much pocket change with him on one outing so he just told the owner of the store to get it directly out of his vault. He gave them the information and was on his way. He placed the gold sheath on his left side and slid his wand into it. He placed the other scabbard in the pack he brought along with him.

Harry then headed towards the muggle village that was about a mile or two away from Hogsmeade. He rented a bicycle and made his way down the long road. He arrived at the small village in about forty-five minutes. He saw so many stores that he really didn't know where to start. He saw a sports good store and decided he could take a look there. Harry was looking around for ten minutes before he saw something that he really needed. Lying on the ground was a set of weights, a bench, and a leg press. Of course he didn't have the muggle money to pay for it at the moment, but he put that on the large list of things to get before school started again. He did have enough money to buy some formfitting shirts though, so he bought a set of those and was on his way.

It was getting close to lunch by the time Harry had finished his shop in the small city. Once again he got something to eat before he made the long trek back to Hogsmeade.

Harry arrived back at the Shrieking Shack by six o'clock that night. He didn't really have anything to do, so he decided he might as well take a ride on his broom. Right before he left he got a very angry note from Hermione about how he was being very unsafe in choosing to leave the Dursleys. Harry really didn't feel like being lectured at the moment, so he set it on his dresser to read when he got back.

Harry quickly grabbed his broom and kicked off from the terrace of the shack and started to soar through the night sky. Harry was in the air for at least two hours before he saw something very familiar to him. Right below him was none other than the Burrow. He decided he needed somewhere to stay, and the Burrow was probably his best possibility.

He landed quietly in the Weasley garden and put his broom in their shed for safekeeping. He didn't know how the Weasleys would welcome him; he just hoped they would. He cautiously knocked on the door.

It seemed like an eternity waiting for the small door to open. As he was about to turn around and go back to his makeshift home the door swung open with two furious girls standing in its frame.

"Oh shit…" Harry said under his breath. Standing at the door was none other than Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and they both looked livid.

"I can't believe you ran away from your uncle's house! Dumbledore is going to be furious!" Hermione started.

"You could've been killed! Death eaters are on the loose and you think it's okay to just run away from the safety that the house offered you!" Ginny added.

Harry was getting quite tired of being lectured. "If you're quite done, I think I'll be on my way. It was stupid to even consider this." Harry started back for the shed and grabbed his broom before he kicked off again.

Left on the ground, Hermione and Ginny were even more furious than they were to begin with, but not at Harry, at themselves for chasing him away. Ginny wasn't going to let him get away from her again so she quickly shouted the bat bogey hex, she didn't care if the Ministry came after her, she doubted they would anyway. Harry wasn't expecting the hex so when it came into contact with his form, he was knocked off and plummeted towards the ground. When he met the cold earth there was a clear snap as his leg broke in three places.

Hermione and Ginny quickly ran to him. He was knocked unconscious and was lying with his leg awkwardly bending the wrong direction. Ginny rushed inside to get her mother while Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and prayed to God that he would be ok. She couldn't think of what would happen to her life if he weren't there with her. She was on the verge of tears when Mrs. Weasley came out clearly shaken due to the fact that Harry was on her property, yet the girls found it necessary not to tell her. She was furious at Ginny for even thinking about hexing him, let alone actually hexing him. She would deal with her later. She quickly picked Harry up and made a portkey for the girls and herself. They each touched it and felt the familiar tug at their navel as they were transported to St. Mungos.

Mrs. Weasley quickly talked to the mediwitch and set Harry in a wheel chair. The mediwitch quickly wheeled Harry to one of the emergency rooms where they would perform surgery. Mrs. Weasley had started lecturing Ginny about controlling her anger and how disappointed she was in her. Hermione took this opportunity to follow Harry to the back.

* * *

Harry awoke three hours later with something clutching his hand asleep on his side. Harry wasn't quite awake yet so it took him a few more seconds to realize that he was in St. Mungos and that Hermione was asleep at his side. He felt the cast on his right leg but didn't feel much pain; the doctors must have done a great job with his break. Anything was better than what he had to go through when Lockhart had tried to mend his arm three years ago. He gently shook Hermione awake. She awoke with a start but when she saw Harry awake her face lit up.

"Harry you're alright!" she yelled as she got up and hugged him.

"Yea… I am… what the bloody hell happened?" he asked scratching his head.

"Uh… Ginny kind of hexed you off of your broom and you fell and broke your leg… your broom and wand both shattered because of the impact… I'm so sorry Harry…"

Harry was on the breach of exploding with anger. Ginny had hexed him? His broom and wand had been broken? He was in St. Mungos with another injury? Hermione was with him the entire time? Of the two questions, the latter one interested him the most. He didn't know of anyone else who would've spent the night with him like that other than his two best friends. Speaking of which, Harry had no idea where Ron was. Of course, Ron wasn't out there when the whole thing took place, so he assumed that he was out in the waiting room with the others.

"It's alright… Hermione…"

"Yes," she responded.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"It was no problem Harry."

Hermione hugged him again and went out to get the rest of the family. Ron was the first person to enter.

"Hey, how are you doing Harry?"

"Not bad, don't really remember much… just a little sore is all…"

"That's good, hey I brought you something." Ron left the room for a second and returned with two boxes, one small and the other was quite large and something attached to his right hand. Harry recognized the small one as a box of chocolate frogs and the other he would just have to wait and see what they were. The person attached to his hand was none other than loony Luna Lovegood.

"Since I figured you'd be in here for awhile I brought you some chocolate frogs and some quidditch magazines."

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate it." Harry paused for a second to look through some of the magazines. "Now what's up with the whole hands thing?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Ron blushed crimson and started to talk but Luna cut her off. "Ronald and I are dating."

Harry almost burst out with laughter but decided to spare Ron. "I'm happy for you Ron, you needed something like this."

"Thanks mate."

"Why don't you send in the rest of the family, I'd like to see all of you together."

"The nurse said that only a few people at a time could come in and visit you at a time…" Ron responded.

"I don't care, send them in. If the nurse has a problem with it tell her to come see me."

Ron nodded his head and headed back out to the hallway to grab the rest of the family. The whole Weasley family entered, all nine of them with their red hair blazoning. Ginny was the first to approach Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry… I never meant to hurt you."

"It's alright Ginny, at least I'm still in one piece… at least I think I am…" Harry chuckled.

The rest of the family also came bearing gifts. By the time they were all done Harry had enough sweets to last a lifetime. Harry was starting to get tired so asked everyone to leave. Everyone left the room except for Hermione.

"Hermione you don't have to stay with me again tonight."

"I know, I just want to watch over you Harry. I don't need to, I want to."

Harry wasn't really in the mood to argue so he just shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and laid her head down again. Harry couldn't understand why Hermione wanted to be with him so badly, but it was refreshing to him that someone cared so much about him. He fell asleep happy that night.

* * *

The flood of light that entered through his window the following morning awakened Harry. He sat up and looked around. Sitting on his lap was breakfast.

_Well this is nice_. He thought to himself. He had never been served breakfast in bed before. After he had finished his breakfast a man in a suit entered his room.

"Are you Mr. Harry James Potter?" he asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have some important business to discuss with you. It is about the wills of Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter. Are you in the mood to talk about his right now? I can come back later if you need me to."

"No, that's quite alright. I might as well get it out of the way."

"Ok. Harry, it seems that your parents and godparent left you a lot of wealth in their passing. First Sirius' will." The young man handed his a sheet of paper.

_To a Harry James Potter:  
If you are reading this Harry, I have undoubtedly passed on into the other life. Please do not mourn for me; what I did was my choice. You are the closest thing I ever had to a son. I leave you the Black Estate and all its value. This includes Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the Griffon Estate on the coast of Italy, and my entire family fortune. Please accept this as my gift to you Harry. It would be a disservice to my memory if you were to reject my gifts. You've grown into a great man, Harry. Your parents would be proud of you. Keep living like you have been and I know your life will be great. Oh, and watch out for that Granger girl, I can tell that great things are going to come from her. Don't let her out of your sight Potter!_

_Love,  
Padfoot_

Harry was on the verge of tears when he finished the will. He had to laugh because of the end of the letter. Even in the most solemn occasions Sirius couldn't help but make a joke. Harry would miss him so much. He handed the slip of paper back to the lawyer and in return the man in the suit gave him another piece of paper.

"This is your parents will Harry."

"Thank you."

_To our son, Harry James Potter:  
This is being composed as we run from the dark wizard Voldemort. If we are to die and our son Harry is to survive, we leave everything that own to him. Including the house in Godric's Hollow, the cottage in Chudley, and the Potter Manor in Birmingham. We love you Harry._

Yet again, Harry was left in tears.

"Mr. Potter, you have become a very wealthy man. In overall value you have acquired over 3,500,290,000 galleons. The houses are under the protection of powerful spells and are being up kept by the house elves that your family owned. You may claim them whenever you want. To make all of this official, please sign on the dotted line below."

Harry picked up a quill and shakily signed his name to the sheet of paper. He couldn't believe that he had acquired all this wealth. It certainly was a new beginning for him. He would never have to go back to the Dursley's again if he had something to do with it.

* * *

(A/N) This is my second fan fic. Please READ and REVIEW for me, it helps me write better to what you want in the story. Hope you enjoyed it.  
-Dom (Harry's Half Brother) 


	2. Letting It All Sink In

Chapter Two: Letting It All Sink In 

As Harry finished signing on the dotted line, two young women casually walked into his room. They seemed to be suffering from an extreme case of the giggles and couldn't seem to control themselves around Harry.

"May I help you?" he asked.

The two girls didn't say anything for a long while. Harry just sat there staring at them until finally they ran away. Well that was weird… Harry thought to himself. _I'm probably going to have to get used to that…_

It seemed that group after group rotated in to visit Harry. Next through the small door was none other than Rubeus Hagrid.

"Well hello there 'arry. How're you doin'?"

"Not bad Hagrid, just a little sore is all."

"Well that's ter be expected." Hagrid scratched his head as if he had forgotten something. Surely enough he started to dig through his numerous pockets. He finally managed to pull out a box. "It's fer you te get well 'arry. It's me famous rock cakes!"

Harry was about to groan but decided to hold back any anguish as to not offend Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid!"

"I'd love ter stay an' talk with ya 'arry, but I have some special bus'ness for Dumbledore to be gettin' to."

"Ok, thanks for coming again Hagrid."

With that the half-giant exited his small room in the hospital. The next group to come in, much to Harry's relief, was Hermione and Ginny.

"Feeling any better Harry?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Actually… I'm feeling a lot better!"

A look of shock came to the girls faces and Hermione finally got the courage to speak up. "What do you mean Harry?"

"I mean that I'm wealthier than my wildest dreams!"

"Just how wealthy are you Harry?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Around three and a half billion galleons," he stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" both the girls shouted in unison.

"Oh my GOD Harry! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny bawled. She approached Harry again and took his hand. Something was still nagging Ginny and she couldn't seem to get something off of her chest. "Harry, I'm still so sorry about knocking you off your broom earlier…"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Had he not just told her that it was alright just a few hours ago? "GINNY! It's alright, really. Don't worry about it."

"Stop agonizing over it Ginny." Hermione tried to get away from the current subject," Do you know when they are going to let you out of here Harry?"

As if on cue, a mediwitch walked in with a clipboard in her hands. "Mr. Potter, you will be able to leave in a few hours. But I must warn you that you will not have full mobility in your leg for quite awhile, you will probably need a wheelchair to get around until you gain back some of your strength. A doctor will be in to clear you and then you will be free to leave."

Harry nodded his thanks to the kind nurse and turned his attention back to Ginny and Hermione.

"Now, out of curiosity, when did Harry and loony Luna Lovegood start dating?" Harry asked laughing.

"Harry, do not call her loony!" Ginny reprimanded. "It's been a little over three weeks now. Finally my half-wit brother got something right."

This caused the trio to laugh heartily. As they were beginning to catch their breath again the doctor came in with a clipboard much like the one the mediwitch was carrying. The room fell silent as the doctor inspected every nook and cranny of Harry's leg to make sure that everything had healed properly. As he slid the cast off, Harry grimaced. Hermione and Ginny, both noting the pain that Harry was going through each grabbed one of his hands in gut reactions.

Harry's leg looked alien to him. He never though his leg could possibly get scrawnier than it already was, but he was proven wrong. Harry rubbed his hand up and down his leg feeling where the breaks had occurred. He could feel the depletion of his once strong calf and thigh.

The doctor cleared him soon after putting pressure on each of the mends to make sure that nothing was faulty.

"It seems that the surgery was a success. You should have some mobility in a few weeks, but it isn't certain whether or not you will ever gain full mobility of your leg again," the doctor informed him.

This wasn't exactly the news that Harry had wanted to hear, but he had a lot of support on his hands, notably. As the doctor left the room Harry spun himself and let his feet dangle off the side of the cot. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder to steady himself. As he tried to right himself he found that he couldn't even put pressure on his leg without it bursting in pain. He sat back down after yelping a few times.

"Ginny, go get a wheelchair for him," Hermione ordered. She sat next to Harry. "It's going to be alright, Harry. I'll be here with you the entire time. You'll be back on your feet in no time." Hermione could tell that this wasn't really sinking in for Harry. She wrapped her arms around him and placed his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Ginny came in a few minutes later with the wheelchair. The two girls helped him into the wheelchair and when he was finally comfortable wheeled him out to the front desk where everyone was waiting. Mrs. Weasley quickly signed out Harry and they were on their way.

The group walked silently out to the ministry car that was waiting for them. It took Harry a few minutes to get into the car, but he finally made it. He really couldn't bend at the knee, so it made it quite difficult for him to fit into the cramped car. As he began to relax Hermione and Ginny joined him; Hermione on his right and Ginny on his left. They had a long trip ahead of them. After about a half hour, Harry was out on Hermione's shoulder.

Twelve hours had passed before Harry awoke. When Harry tried to move his right and left arm he found that he couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes to find a mound of burgundy and crimson in his face. _Well this is quite awkward._ Harry really didn't want to wake them up and get them pissed off at him for waking them up so he just lied there trying to make sure his arms didn't fall asleep.

About thirty minutes later Hermione stirred from her slumber. She kissed him on the cheek and left to go to the bathroom. This pretty much made Harry think he was in a dream, because both Ginny and Hermione were acting quite weird around him. _The hospital's drugs probably haven't worn off…_

A few minutes afterward, Ginny too got up and kissed Harry on the cheek. The two girls were back within ten minutes to help him get changed and into his wheelchair.

"Wait, when did I volunteer myself to be your doll? I really don't need all of this help." Harry told the two.

"Don't be stupid Harry, we're going to help you. You've had a very rough time lately, so don't even think that we're going to be leaving when you need us."

Harry wasn't really in the mood to argue, so he succumbed to their rules. The girls didn't even hesitate when they took off his pants. Without missing a beat they replaced them and in no time Harry was completely dressed again.

The trio headed across the hall to the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was just at good as cooking as she had always been and didn't disappoint, this time with a large batch of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and some tea, it was certain to be a great meal.

"Where is Ron?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"He's off spending some time with Luna Lovegood," Fred piped up from the other room.

Harry really hadn't noticed the twins when he was wheeled in, so his voice came as somewhat of a surprise to him. "God, they're pretty serious about this stuff aren't they?"

"It would seem that our little Ronniekins is in love!" George proclaimed from behind his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Don't tease your brother Fred!"

"I'm not Fred, honestly… and you say you gave birth to us?"

"I'm sorry George… just ease up on Ronald, this is the first time he's ever had a girlfriend so lay off."

"Fine… for now…" Harry could see the devilish grins coming to the twins' faces.

Before the twins could put their thoughts into words, Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "We're going down to Diagon Alley later today, Harry you need a broom and wand if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes that is true Mrs. Weasley."

"Then we shall do that when we go as well. We'll be leaving around two o'clock, so don't forget about it."

Harry had no idea why he would forget about it, but he decided not to say anything. When he was finished with the delicious breakfast, Harry thanked Mrs. Weasley and wheeled himself into his room. The girls trailed him in right after they finished their breakfasts as well.

Harry was starting to wonder what was going on with the girls more and more and when they both arrived in his room he decided to confront them. "What has been up with you girls? I'm telling you I can do a lot of these things by myself." Harry pleaded.

"Well we're just looking after you Harry. We don't need a reason. Plus you'll need us when we go down to Diagon Alley today."

"Yea, plus I still owe you for what I did to you…" Ginny added.

"Will you please stop the Ginny? You don't owe me anything, so please stop saying that you do."

Ginny blushed and sat down on Harry's bed. As Hermione approached the bed as well, a large owl came to the window carrying a newspaper, two magazines, and a stack of mail all addressed to Harry.

"Harry, it seems that you have some mail…"

Harry turned around to see the large stack in Hermione's hands. "Some mail? That's a lot more than some Hermione." Harry said laughing.

Hermione handed him the stack and Harry started at the bottom with the magazines. What he saw on the cover made him turn white.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked with a worried look on her face. Harry handed her the stack of magazines. On the front of the cover was Harry… but that wasn't all… written across the top was MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR. Likewise, Ginny turned white. Hermione grabbed the newspaper and it didn't get much better. On the front of the Daily Prophet was yet another picture of Harry, but this time it had a completely different title. WITCH WEEKLY'S HOTTEST MAN. Hermione almost shrieked. Harry was right there with her.

"Where do they come up with these things?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but you know the media, they have tricky ways of getting things that they really want."

"Yea I guess so, Gin."

The half shriek seemed to call the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on in here you three?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stormed in.

Harry didn't say a thing, he just handed her the stack of magazines and the copy of the Daily Prophet he had just received. He saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes bulge in shock and then she suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Well… just that every girl in Britain is now going to want a piece of the 'Sexy Harry Potter!'" she started to laugh again.

Harry turned red and tried to hide his absolute delight. He thought if he had any positive reaction he might have a few red marks on his face, which he really didn't want at the moment. Harry could tell that the girls looked a lot more than peeved, but he didn't want to say anything. Mrs. Weasley left the room laughing after handing the stack back to Harry.

* * *

A few hours later, Mrs. Weasley returned to the small room to get the trio so they could head down to Diagon Alley for everything that they needed. Since Harry was in a wheel chair, it made floo travel impossible, so they all piled into the back of another ministry car. They put the chair in the trunk and the girls helped Harry crawl into the middle of the backseat. Yet again, both of the girls joined him, one on each side. Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist and tossed it over her shoulder. Harry got the clue and draped the other arm over Hermione's shoulder. The girls giggled and laid their heads on his chest.

Around half an hour later, they were at the Leaky Cauldron. They all clambered out of the car and headed to the back of the small bar. The girls and Harry left Mrs. Weasley at the entrance so each group could do what they had to get done.

Hermione's first place to visit was Olivander's Wand Shop to replace Harry's broken wand. When Olivander saw Harry being wheeled in he gasped.

"What happened to you Harry?"

"Ginny," Harry stated plainly.

Olivander laughed lightly. "What can I do for you on this fine day, Harry?"

"I need a new wand. Fire head over here broke mine." Ginny looked like she was about to kill Harry, but she controlled herself.

"Tsk tsk tsk… that was a great wand that she broke. Oh well, I'm sure we can find another wand that will suit the needs you have right now."

One by one Olivander brought out wands for Harry to try, because any sensible wizard would know that the wand chose the wizard not the other way around. Harry had to have gone through forty wands before he finally found one that reacted well towards him. The wand that chose Harry was a thirteen-inch hew wand with a golden dragon heartstring in its core.

"Yet again it seems that your wand has something in common with a great wizard. Although this time it isn't quite to the magnitude of Voldemort. That wand has been lying in this shop for many, many years. The other half of that heartstring wand belonged to none other than Godric Gryffindor."

Harry gasped. He really did have his way of finding things that were related to something famous._ I guess famous things just come to "famous" people_ he reasoned with himself.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, considering your condition I can enhance this wand for you. I can make it turn into a staff, and for your benefit, a cane."

This intrigued Harry, then something came to Harry.

Harry pulled out his wand sheath. "Mr. Olivander, could you put an emblem like this at the top of the cane for me please?"

The old man thought for awhile, then spoke," Yes, I suppose I could do that… I could also make that emblem engraved on the staff and wand when it is not in cane form if you would like."

Harry nodded his head in approval.

"Your wand will be ready in two hours time Mr. Potter. Until we meet again," and with that, the batty old man disappeared into the back room.

The trio left the store and headed to Gringott's bank in the middle of the small town. They went up to the small goblin at the main counter.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked snidely.

Harry just ignored his rudeness and told him his business. "I need to get some things out of my vault."

"Do you have your key, _sir_?"

Harry reached into his coat pocket and deposited the small key on the desk.

"Very well then… RELLIG!" An even smaller goblin appeared at the side of the bigger goblin.

"What is it I can do for you, Malik?" he squeaked.

"Show this young man to his vault."

Rellig gave a very low bow and beckoned the trio to follow him. When they reached the tunnels, they all jumped into one of the small carts and were off towards Harry's vault. When they finally arrived at his vault the goblin got out of the cart and opened his vault. When Harry was wheeled inside, his draw dropped at the sight of the thousands, nay millions, of stacks of galleons that were now present in his vault.

"Is there a way I can put like a card or something on my account so I don't have to carry around all of this gold?"

"Yes, we can give you something like that." The goblin handed Harry a small maroon bag.

"What is this?"

"It's one of Gringott's newest inventions. The bag is connected directly to your banking account. All you have to do is reach your hand inside the bag and think the amount that you need and it will appear in the bag. If you decide you don't need as much as you got out, just stick it back in the bag and it will be deposited back into your account. It will also work in muggle currency as well," the helpful goblin explained.

"What if I lose the bag?"

"No problem. No one but you, or someone with your consent, can get into your bag. If you find that you are missing it, all you have to do is think of it and it will appear in your pocket. Here try it." The goblin grabbed the bag out of his hands and held it out in front of him.

Harry concentrated on the bag and sure enough it disappeared from the goblin's grips and appeared safely in his pocket.

"Do you think that you could give me two more of those for the beautiful girls at my sides?" Hermione and Ginny both blushed as Rellig gave the girls each a bag, a gold one for Hermione and a silver one for Ginny. "Please open new accounts for each of them and give them an allowance of twenty-five thousand galleons a month." The goblin nodded his head and motioned for them to get back into the carriage.

When they were safely inside the cart, both of the girls started to berate him about Harry giving them money. Harry just shook his head and said," What's done is done. No more complaining." And with that, there was not another argument out of either of them.

They emerged from the underground after their short little ride and quickly exited the bank. By that time, the trio was quite hungry so they stopped to get a swift bite to eat. As soon as they were done, they continued on their shopping spree. As the group passed the quidditch shop, Harry had to stop and get a new broom. He saw in the window that Nimbus had a new broom out, the Nimbus Black Magic. It was a long sleek black broom that looked ideal for seeking, that is, if he ever got back onto the quidditch pitch again. He speedily went in and bought the broom and they were on their way again.

The girls couldn't resist not going into the robe shop since they had more money than they would ever need. Harry patiently waited for the girls to get done, but before long they had pulled him into the dressing room so he could try on things as well. Harry tried to object, but it was no use. The girls continued to change in and out of things, not even hesitating when they were just in their underwear. Harry turned his head and covered his eyes.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently

"Well, generally speaking, I don't come into the women's dressing rooms to get a look at two of my best friends."

"You don't like what you see?" Ginny spoke up.

Harry couldn't really answer. He really did like what he was seeing, but didn't have the nerve to say anything.

Before long they were done with clothes and it was just about time to pick up Harry's wand. When they arrived at Olivander's, sure enough he was waiting behind the counter with Harry's wand in hand. He showed Harry a quick demo on how the wand worked.

"The wand is connected directly to your mind, if you want it to be a cane, just think it."

Harry did as he was instructed and the wand turned into a can with an exact replica of the wand sheath.

"Thank you, Olivander. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"What? I can't possibly owe you nothing!"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter you owe me nothing." He handed Harry his sheath back. "Good day Mr. Potter."

Harry strapped the sheath back onto his waist and when he saw that Olivander was no longer in sight, he left three hundred galleons on the till of the register. Harry turned the wand back into his cain.

_Let's see how my legs work._ Harry grabbed the cane and slowly pulled himself up. Amazingly he was able to stand and he started to walk around with somewhat of a problem, but he was mobile again and that was all that mattered to him. Harry sat back down on the chair and let the girls wheel him back out to where they were supposed to meet Mrs. Weasley to go back home.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you guys enjoyed this part of the story. As always, please READ and REVIEW. If you would like me to continue writing this story please tell me so, it is very good to hear from my readers.  
-Harry's Half Brother 


	3. A Fortunate Folly of Events

Chapter Three: A Fortunate Folly of Events 

The group returned to the Burrow after a long day of shopping and roaming around the small town. When they reached the door, Ginny opened the door as a large owl flew out and landed right on Harry's shoulder. Harry wasn't really expecting to be attacked by an owl and moved just fast enough to dodge a sharp talon. He took a deep breath then took the letter from the bird's beak. He quickly unfurled the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We have come across a quite powerful spell that will return your leg to normal. The reason we could not fix your leg when you came in a few days ago was because of the numerous fractures that occurred. If we had healed each fracture and tear you would probably have died because your body would reject it if it all came in at once. We will need you to come in tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we will not cross paths again, I don't want to see another fracture like that again._

_Dr. Divels_

Harry quickly handed the sheet to Hermione to read. She read it aloud as they entered the Burrow and soon a small group was congregating around the bushy haired girl to listen to what the doctor had to say. Harry really hadn't heard an explanation for his current condition until now, but he really didn't care as long as he was going to get better and soon.

After a long day of being around and about, Harry was quite tired. He decided to call it a night. It was around nine thirty by the time Harry was actually able to get out of the kitchen. He would've been able to get out had the Weasley twins not attacked him. They had placed a charm on the ceiling in front of one of the doorways and when Harry passed under it, a gallon of Weasley Stinky Sticky Putty dropped upon Harry. Harry was covered from head to toe. When the Weasley twins came in, they apologized to Harry and told him it was intended for Ron. Harry just laughed and went to take a bath before calling it a night.

As Harry was settling under the covers he could hear Mrs. Weasley lecturing the twins for the prank. Harry really didn't care about it; he loved the twins' pranks. As the argument got louder and louder Harry heard the door slip open and felt a warm body snuggle itself into his chest. Harry could feel Hermione's bushy hair and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently kissed her on the forehead before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning Hermione was still in his arms harmoniously sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, so he just lied there enjoying her presence. Around nine o'clock Hermione stirred. She burrowed deeper into Harry's chest not wanting to wake up. After thirty minutes Harry was starting to get hungry. Luckily for him Hermione was thinking the same thing as they got up together to go grab some breakfast before heading off to St. Mungos to repair Harry's leg.

After a light breakfast they were off to St. Mungos. When they arrived they were told that they would have to wait a few minutes before the doctor would be ready. They took two seats in the waiting area. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and squeezed it, making sure that Harry understood that Hermione was with him no matter what.

After ten minutes the mediwitch came to call Harry back to surgery. Harry slowly hobbled to the back room where there was a long table. Harry gingerly made his way to the table and laid down. Hermione grabbed his hand again as the doctors knocked him out with a potion.

Within an hour Harry was awake and his leg was back to normal. He stood up and tested it out.

"Good as new!" he proclaimed.

Hermione, who was talking to the doctor outside of the room, heard Harry's voice and ran in. Seeing him standing she almost tackled him in a hug.

"Careful Hermione, I don't want to be back in the hospital," he joked.

The pair laughed and Harry noticed that Hermione was still on top of him and they were staring into each other's eyes. Harry gently lifted his head up to meet Hermione's where their lips met for the first time. It started out conservative but quickly grew into a very intimate kiss. Hermione was licking Harry's lower lip asking for entry, which Harry gladly accepted. Hermione laced her hands in Harry's hair and pulled herself as close to him as she possibly could. She was lucky that she was lying down; otherwise she was sure her legs would not be able to support herself.

The pair was content with just lying there kissing each other had the doctor not coughed to call their attention. Harry and Hermione embarrassingly broke apart to hear what the doctor had to say.

"The surgery was a complete success. However, it may still be somewhat more brittle than your other leg. I'm going to give you a special diet to follow and a workout regimen, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes he can do that," Hermione interjected. She was going to make sure that Harry did everything he could to stay in one piece. Harry really didn't have a say in the matter. The doctor gave Hermione some parchment with the diet and he was on his way. Harry reluctantly left the room and headed back to the Burrow.

* * *

Over the weeks leading up to the adventure back to Hogwarts, Hermione made no exceptions to Harry's diet or workout schedule. By the time they were going to Diagon Alley to pick up their school supplies, Harry was built like a tank; all his toned muscles leading up to a hard featured face that could strike fear in any opponent.

"Ronald! Get down here now! We need to get to Diagon Alley before the rush!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

Ron rumbled down the stairs and jumped the last few and landed with a loud thud. "Calm down mom, it's not like they're going to run out…"

Mrs. Weasley smacked him upside the head. "That's not the point. Grab some floo powder and I'll see you on the other side. Ron rubbed his head and grudgingly took the powder and threw it into the flames. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione soon followed.

When the teens arrived in Diagon Alley, the whole town was in utter terror and the Dark Mark flew above one of the small shops. Harry broke into defensive action as he ran towards the building with the stain above it. He noticed it as the Weasley twins' store; luckily, he saw both of them outside fighting for their lives. Harry quickly joined the battle taking out a few death eaters in the skirmish.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna who had just joined them, rushed into action. The death eaters still outnumbered Harry's group two to one, but Harry was determined to get out of this without any casualties. The killing curse was being thrown everywhere and innocent bystanders were being killed left and right. Harry had to put an end to this before it got more out of hand. He stuck his wand in its sheath and ran recklessly towards the death eaters, moving as fast as he could. He flipped over the head of the first death eater and grabbed his head. In one swift move the man was incapacitated. Harry took out three more with his bare hands before the fight was somewhat fair. Harry was going after his fifth victim before he heard another unforgivable curse directed towards Hermione. Harry instinctively jumped in front of her and was hit with the full cruciatus. The death eaters took this chance to take out some of the other group members. Another curse was heading towards Ginny. Out of nowhere a flash of blonde jumped in front of her. Ginny was expecting a massive amount of pain, but felt none. She looked at her feet and saw Draco Malfoy barely breathing. She knelt next to him to feel his pulse.

Meanwhile, Hermione found the death eater who had Harry under the cruciatus and bound him. Harry, feeling the curse being lifted from him, slowly got to his feet. He saw Ginny hovering over Draco but didn't have time to question anything. Harry was getting quite angry about the situation. A pained roar escaped his mouth and a flash of golden light erupted from his strained body. Harry felt himself raise slightly into the air and words from an ancient language slipped out of his mouth unconsciously. Suddenly all of the death eaters fell to the ground. After Harry realized that all of his foes were on the ground unconscious, he let go of the spell and collapsed to the ground exhausted.

* * *

Harry awoke in the destroyed street with Hermione's head resting on his tear soaked chest. Hermione, seeing that Harry was awake, frantically kissed him. Harry held her making sure that she was in fact real.

"I thought you were dead…" Hermione was able to get out between sobs.

Harry quietly stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. "I'm here, shhh, calm down," he lovablely whispered. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to Harry and Hermione having just seen the dark mark over the store. "Are you two alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yea, I'll be fine. How are Ginny and Ron?"

"They're both fine. Luna is with Ron and Ginny is with Draco."

"WHAT!"

"Harry, calm down. Draco risked his life for Ginny's," Hermione reassured him.

Harry couldn't believe that Draco would do something so noble. He had a blank look on his face as he was thinking about everything that had transpired. Hermione took Harry's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. Harry could tell that she was still crying. He gently wiped a tear away from her petite face and tucked a stray strand of hair out of face.

"I'm here Hermione. Please stop crying."

Hermione buried her face into Harry's chest and he gently started to rock her. He would have to talk to Draco later. Harry didn't even realize that Mrs. Weasley had brought a portkey to them. Within seconds Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel and he appeared back at the Burrow with Hermione in his arms.

* * *

(A/N) Ok, I hope that clears up some things. I hope you enjoyed it. Please READ and REVIEW. I haven't gotten many reviews, which is really disheartening. If you would like me to continue writing please tell me so.  
-Harry's Half Brother 


	4. The Train Ride Back

Chapter Four: The Train Ride Back 

As soon as Harry landed on his ass back at the Burrow, he quickly got up with Hermione in his arm and took refuge on the couch in the living room. To his disbelief, Malfoy was awake and in the Weasley's kitchen. Harry tried to get up, but found that he was unable to because of the death grip that Hermione had on his robes.

"Stay here, Harry," she pleaded.

Harry sat back down and put Hermione's head on his lap and started to stroke her hair. It seemed that he really didn't need to get up because Malfoy was brought to him instead. Harry tried to glare at Draco but found that he had a very somber look on his face and if you looked into his eyes you could tell that something was missing; the glare he was so used to seeing wasn't there anymore. Harry could see Ginny in the corner on the brink of tears and Ron going over to comfort his only sister. Harry redirected his attention to Draco.

"I know it's going to take a lot for you to believe this, but it seems that my father has been lying to me for my entire life… he just killed my mother in front of my eyes… it was terrible…" Draco stuttered out.

Harry could see tears forming in Draco's eyes, something he had never seen before. He could tell that Draco had gone through some very trying things and that he needed some support, even if it meant going against five years of hatred. He slowly stuck out his hand to the blonde haired Slytherin. Draco's eyes lit with fire as one of his enemies for so long would try and help him in his time of need, he had never felt this feeling in his life.

Harry really had no idea what he was getting himself into, but after seeing what he did for Ginny, he reasoned that he might have changed for the better after all. Draco's hand met his and they shook firmly.

Seeing the tension in the air, Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up. "Draco you may spend the night in our spare bedroom and you may come with us to King's Cross tomorrow if you'd like."

Draco delved deep into thought. "I really have nowhere else to go… but why would you offer me this when I have caused you so much trouble over the years?"

"After putting your life on the line for one of our very own, I think that puts you into our good graces. One good deed can speak a lot for someone." Surprisingly, that was Ron who spoke up.

Hermione's head lifted off of Harry's lap. "Was that Ron who just said something competent?" she whispered into Harry's ear.

"Yea… I guess so… he may just be growing up if I didn't know any better…"

The pair shared a chuckle before heading up to their respective rooms so they could get some sleep. They said goodnight to the entire family and to Draco who still seemed shocked because of the hospitality he was receiving, but he soon snapped out of it and was off to bed.

* * *

The following morning the entire gang was up two hours early just so they wouldn't be late to the train station like that had been so many other times before. Even with the added time the group barely made it in enough time to hug Mrs. Weasley good-bye and find an empty compartment for the group.

They were still quite shaken up from the events of the other day, but tried to get it out of their heads because they had a lot more on their plates now that they were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione didn't get a lot of sleep, so she was asleep on Harry's lap waiting for the old steam engine to arrive in Hogsmeade Village.

When they were about two hours into the long trip there was a sudden lurch. Harry looked out the window and saw a horde of all too familiar figures flying towards the train. Hermione stirred when the train suddenly jolted, she looked up to Harry's face and followed his eyes outside where she turned a ghastly white.

"Stay here…" Harry told the group before exiting the compartment and heading towards the roof of the train.

There were at least two hundred dementors and fifteen death eaters looming over the train with hundreds of screaming children in its hull. Harry looked up as they started to circle him, almost as if they were egging him on to make the first move. Harry didn't even make a motion for his wand until the death eaters landed on the top of the train and hopped off of their brooms.

"Looks like you're outnumbered here, boy!" yelled a recognizable voice.

"Ah, Malfoy, you decided to grace me with your presence? I'm surprised you didn't send one of your messengers. We all know that you can't get anything done on your own…" Harry taunted.

"Boy, don't test me!"

Lucious burst out with a quick stunning curse to try and catch Harry off guard, but Harry quickly rolled to the side to avoid it.

"That all you got old man?"

"Abscindo!" a blue light emitted from the elder Malfoy's wand moving at an alarmingly fast rate. Harry tried to roll out of the way of this curse as well, but didn't move fast enough. The spell made a huge gash across his back and it started to emit blood rapidly. He let out an agonized scream and relentlessly got to his feet.

As Harry stumbled back to his feet the entire DA joined him on the roof of that small train. Hermione rushed to Harry's side and helped support him by throwing his off hand over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have come up here…" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"What, and leave you here to die?"

It as worthless to argue with Hermione, she wasn't going to leave unless the battle was over or until someone took her life, which she wasn't planning on that.

"Luna take a group and start fending off the dementors! Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny! We'll take on the death eaters, be careful though!" He added as an afterthought. He really didn't want another Department of Mysteries.

Harry reached to his scabbard to grab his wand, but oddly enough, the sheath expanded and in the wand's place was a sword. Harry didn't have time to think about the oddity of the sword appearing, he had to spring into action or the effects could be fatal. He brandished the sword above his head and charged at two oncoming death eaters. The sword felt like an extra limb to him, almost as if it were another part of his body. He swung it with grace and speed that could not be matched. In a matter of seconds, five death eaters lied before him, fatally wounded.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Draco dueling his father and it was becoming more heated with each curse and countercurse. The elder Malfoy's comrades were falling like flies, as the experienced sixth years were able to handle most of them. Harry saw Ron on the ground clutching his arm and Luna was having trouble keeping the dementors at bay.

Yet again, a strange feeling came over his body as he grabbed his wand. "Pius Expecto Patronum!" Three golden stags exploded from his wand and didn't only fend off the dementors, but continued to rip them to shreds. Harry returned to the fight between the Malfoys but found he was unable to lend aid because of the dome of power that was surrounding the two, making it impossible for anything to penetrate.

"I knew you were weak, Draco. You're mother's final wishes while she was begging for her life was that I didn't kill you. But I couldn't pass up this opportunity to kill my so called son."

This was the last straw for Draco. "Amatorius abomino!" In a flash of white and red the battle stopped. Lying on the ground, dead, was Lucious Malfoy. There was a large "X" shaped gash across the left side of his chest.

The skirmish finally over, Harry could finally relax. The mysterious sword fell limply out of his hand and clattered on the top of the roof and his wand followed. He fell to his knees and blacked out.

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a cold sweat pooling on his brow. He looked around and darkness overwhelmed him. He tried to sit up but found that he was unable to. He reached his hand around to his back and felt the long scarring gash on his back and he grimaced realizing that he was indeed hurt again. He had a tendency to find himself in one of those cots and he was surprised that Madam Pomphrey didn't just simply reserve a bed for him because he was there so often.

Harry reached for his glasses and looked at the clock that was present above the doorway, it read three o'clock AM. Harry leaned over and saw the mystifying sword that he had used during the scuffle. He grabbed the hilt and tipped it up so he could see the blade. Engraved on the blade was GRYFFINDOR. Harry's jaw dropped as he looked at the weapon. His heart started to pound as he tried to figure out where this sword had come from. He assumed it was a family heirloom or something of the nature its heir could summon it, but that was the only thing he could figure it would be.

He then reached for his wand and noticed two sheaths. One was his wand sheath and the other he assumed belonged to the metal. He returned the two items to their correct housing and heard Madam Pomphrey coming towards him. He quickly set the two items down beside his bed and waited for her to stroll around.

She saw Harry awake and let out a gasp. "What are you doing up, Potter?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"I just woke up, I really didn't mean to…" he started to explain.

"Nonsense, I'll just give you this draught and you'll be back asleep in no time." She gave him the small vial and sure enough within the minute Harry was out like a light.

* * *

Harry didn't know what hit him, he was out until the morning, but when he work up he had full mobility of his back. He felt where the cut was and felt the scar that was now present. He quickly leapt from the bed and put the sheath for his wand and sword on his left side. He threw his robe over the two items and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

He walked in to find Draco sitting with the Gryffindors. It was an odd site for him, but he walked over to where Hermione was sitting patiently for him. He sat down between Hermione and Ginny and hungrily dug in.

"Are you doing alright Harry?" Hermione asked with concern apparent on her voice.

Harry shook his head and took off his robe and pulled up his shirt to reveal the scar. Hermione gasped as she saw what that spell had done to him.

"Oh, Harry! Does it hurt?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm sure there will be some pain later…"

Before Hermione could say anything else, Dumbledore stood up to address the student body. "It seems that everyone experienced something very traumatizing yesterday on the train, so I must ask all of you to be on the watch while you are here. I ensure you that it is safe here, but you must all pay close attention to the new rules. Prefects will inform you when you return to your common rooms. Classes will not start until next Monday, so enjoy the weekend!"

* * *

(A/N) Sorry for the wait, school is becoming a pain in the ass. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner! Please READ and REVIEW, I respect everything you have to say. 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have come to the conclusion, that with my current progressions with this story, that I can no longer go on... I find it difficult to move on with my plot line, so for this reason, I am re-writing another H/Hr. story for you all to enjoy. Please don't kill me for this... but I feel it is necessary. You can expect the new story within a few days. Thanks for reading everyone!

-Harry's Half Brother


End file.
